Bone Bugger-Upper
Bone Bugger-Upper was a cuboid wedge shaped robot built by Terrance and armed with a large grappling and nipping claw. Bone Bugger-Upper fought in the first series of Banter Wars and was hugely successful by getting to the second round of Grand Final. At the end of the series, it won the Best Performance award due to reaching the second round of the Grand Final and beating future champion The PM's Pulverisor there in the first round. Terrance returned in the Series 2 sumo with Bone Bugger-Upper's successor, Bone Bugger-Downer, before Bone Bugger-Upper made a return in Series 3 as the Number 7 seed. Robot History Series 1 In the eliminator, it fought Silly and My Bestest Robot. Bone Bugger-Upper went straight into attacking My Bestest Robot, nipping it to cause some damage, while My Bestest Robot used its saw to damage Bone Bugger-Upper's front. Eventually Silly waddled its way to the other two and started hitting both of them, causing little to no damage to either machine. The three robots backed away then clashed against each other, with Bone Bugger-Upper and My Bestest Robot eventually getting caught by the angle grinder. Bone Bugger-Upper and My Bestest Robot became stuck to each other which then began a countdown, Bone Bugger-Upper backed away in the nick of time but My Bestest Robot was stuck on the grinder and counted out. Bone Bugger-Upper along with Silly went through to Round Two. In Round Two, it fought heat favorite The Rib Massager. Both robots charged at each other, but neither could get a proper hit on the other. The Rib Massager used its hammer to hit Bone Bugger-Upper but then turned around to use its blade to slice Bone Bugger-Upper, however this caused little damage. The Rib Massager decided to use the hammer again but by doing so, it was cut off by the claw of Bone Bugger-Upper. Without the hammer and with a blade that did little damage to Bone Bugger-Upper, The Rib Massager tried to push with its wedge shape but only ended up with more of the hammer being snapped off by Bone Bugger-Upper. Bone Bugger-Upper was now on top, pushing and nipping away at The Rib Massager. All of a sudden The Rib Massager in a comeback pushed Bone Bugger-Upper to the drop zone, where a fridge slams the top of Bone Bugger-Upper and it starts smoking. The Rib Massager presses the pit release button but was then hunted down by Bone Bugger-Upper who nipped it some more. The battle went to a judges decision and despite this late effort from The Rib Massager, it went straight to Bone Bugger-Upper for it was more damaging and aggressive. In the Heat Final, it fought Silly again. The battle began with Silly waddling about and Bone Bugger-Upper driving around Silly, not knowing what to do. After some poor driving, Bone Bugger-Upper attempted to nip away at Silly only to get flipped by the floor flipper. Bone Bugger-Upper came back as it landed on its wheels and attacked Silly, tipping it over onto its side where it had wheels but then tipped it on its back where Bone Bugger-Upper slammed and then nipped Silly repeatedly in the corner. Bone Bugger-Upper then left Silly to be counted out as it didn't have wheels on its back, which left Bone Bugger-Upper going through to the Grand Final. In the first round of the Grand Final it fought the much more powerful The PM's Pulverisor. Bone Bugger-Upper immediately hit the pit release button but was pursued by The PM's Pulverisor who slashed and damages it. The PM's Pulverisor hunted down Bone Bugger-Upper, damaging it heavily. Bone Bugger-Upper was shoved towards the pit by The PM's Pulverisor, where it all of a sudden breaks free and managed to use its superior speed to avoid going into the pit, but The PM's Pulverisor, who was chasing it, was not as lucky and drove into the pit. That meant Bone Bugger-Upper was now into the second round of the Grand Final, unexpectedly. In Round Two of the Grand Final, it fought An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!. Bone Bugger-Upper tried to avoid the flipper of An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! and attemptd to get side on attacks with some success but not much. It went for a frontal attack where it does get purchase on An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! only to be flipped slightly. The two robots ran about for a bit before coming back and attacking one another, but neither robot could use their weapons effectively, only shoving one another. Then, Bone Bugger-Upper snapped off one of the flipping bars off An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!, resulting in An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! aggressively shunting Bone Bugger-Upper all over the place, eventually Bone Bugger-Upper ran away and pressed the pit release button. Time rans out and the close judges decision went to An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! due to it having more aggression. That meant Bone Bugger-Upper was eliminated from the tournament. Series 2.75 Bone Bugger-Upper's redesigned version appeared in 2.75 in a Wild Card Warrior match against an improved Chasm. The match began with Chasm going after the house robot Boopy the Snoot Monster which allowed Bone Bugger-Upper to get in on the side of Chasm, where it then pushed Chasm into the side wall and its new clamp tearing the flipper off of Chasm, leaving its opponent weaponless. It then proceeded to nip Chasm in its clamps before pushing it to the corner side wall and throw Chasm out of the arena. This allowed Bone Bugger-Upper to face Boopy, which pushed it into the grill and axed it into immobilisation. Series 3 Bone Bugger-Upper appeared in Heap G as the seventh seed, where it was drawn up against Silly again, as well as facing Dinistrio 2, Gearhog, Carnival Cruncher, Bribery 2, Cornuta, Disruptor 6 and RedFoxRampage. In its first battle it faced Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 NOTE: 2.75 results are omitted from the tally Series Record *Series 1: Grand Final *Series 1.5: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered the Sumo with Bone Bugger-Downer. *Series 3: Entered Trivia *The version of Bone Bugger-Upper seen in Series 2.75 was a rebuild made by PrimevalBrony which went unused for Series 3. Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Robots with claws Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Banter Wars 3rd Place